Magic in a Melody
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna discovers that Elsa has more than one kind of magical power. A sisterly oneshot.


Magic in a Melody

 **Credit for artwork goes to MattesWork at DeviantArt.**

* * *

"Finally, that's the last one," Elsa said. She sealed up the envelope containing the last letter that she had to write. For the past two hours, Elsa had been writing letters to various kingdoms about foreign affairs. She handed the letter to Kai, who promptly set about delivering the letter. Once he was gone, Elsa went downstairs into the parlor to relax for a while. In the parlor there was a large piano sitting in the corner. When she was young, Elsa used to play that piano all the time. Her mother was the one who taught her how to play. It had been many years since Elsa last played, she doubted that she remembered anything. But curiosity overtook her, and she found herself sitting down at the piano. Her fingers hovered above the keys, trying to remember which note was which. Elsa's mind started to recall several notes such as D or A sharp. Before long, she started to play a series of notes together, which made up a song that she played when she was young.

"I can't believe I still remember this," she said. After playing for some time, Elsa started to recall another song that her mother taught her. It was a sweet, harmonious tune, one that always sounded good. Her fingers played the appropriate notes, moving left and right on the keyboard. Elsa was so caught up in playing that she didn't notice Anna come into the parlor. As she continued to play, Anna tapped on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa stopped playing, turning around to see who was there. She smiled upon seeing her sister.

"Well, hello, Anna. How are you today?" she greeted.

"Great! I heard someone playing the piano, so I had to come down and see who it was. I didn't know you could play, Elsa! You sound great!

Elsa blushed. "I haven't played in years, honestly. I'm surprised I still remember so much."

"Have you ever written any songs?" Anna asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not talented enough for that."

"I wouldn't say that, Elsa, you definitely have the artistic capabilities. Just take a look at your ice palace, and all the sculptures you've made."

"Well, that's a different kind of talent, Anna. Writing a song takes a certain skill."

"Hey, I'm sure you have it. You just have to work at it, and I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'd love to talk with you some more, but Kristoff is taking me into town today. I'll see you later though!"

"That's fine. You two have a good time," Elsa said.

"Thanks, we will!

After Anna left, Elsa turned her attention back to the piano. Maybe Anna was right. Maybe it wasn't too hard to write a song. She positioned her fingers on the keys, starting to experiment with different harmonies. It wasn't too long, before she stumbled upon something that sounded sweet to her ears. She quickly ran upstairs, grabbed a fountain pen, and a piece of paper, and began to write down lyrics to go along with the music.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna returned from her trip into town with Kristoff. As soon as she entered the palace, she heard the sound of the piano playing.

"Elsa!" she called out. "Is that you?"

Elsa could just barely hear her over the music. "Yes, Anna. I'm in the parlor!" she called back.

When Anna walked into the parlor, Elsa turned around on her seat, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're back, Anna. I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Anna asked, walking towards the piano.

"Have a seat, and listen," Elsa said.

Anna took a seat on the couch, listening as Elsa began to play and sing.

" _You're a part of me, and that's OK,_

 _Cause I wouldn't have it any other way,_

 _You're the light in my darkest hour,_

 _Someone like you has all the power,_

 _When I need someone to hold,_

 _You're there in even in the cold,_

 _I could never say how much I love you,_

 _But I guess saying those words is the first thing to do,_

 _A life with you is worth my whole heart,_

 _Forever isn't long enough to spend with you, but I guess it's a start._

With the final word sung, Elsa played the last two notes, ending the song.

"It's not much, but it's something I came up with," Elsa said.

Anna ran towards Elsa, wrapping her arms around her. "I love it," she said. "Thank you, Elsa. I love you."

Elsa smiled. "I love you too, Anna. I'm glad you like the song."

"Could you teach me how to play?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Elsa agreed. "Have a seat."

Anna took a seat beside Elsa, positioning her fingers over the piano keys.

"Alright, now let me teach you which keys are which," Elsa began.

It was on that day that Anna learned that Elsa had another magical talent. The magical ability of music. And her song was so sweet.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a cute little idea I had. Let me know what you thought about the song lyrics, I wrote those myself.**


End file.
